Only You II: Haunted by the Past
by LegoLissie
Summary: The SEQUEL to ONLY YOU! We all know how much trouble Will and Riley had to go through to be together before... but what will happen now when a few demons come to town? R&R please! Many thanks! And if you haven't read the first one, read that before you re
1. Only You II

ONLY YOU: THE SEQUEL

YES! IT'S HERE! FINALLY! ABOUT TIME! Well after talking to a few readers (thanks for your ideas!) Ideas finally started to piece together in my mind. Before I show you chapter one, however, I decided to leave you guys with a sort of 'trailer' thing first...I even have the background music for you guys to listen to! If you've got Windows Media Player, type in 'Requiem for a Dream' in the guide and click the one that says 'Lord of the Rings: Two Towers trailer'. (Really fitting for a POTC fic... lol) Skip to like 2 min 15 sec and then boom you're there!

_Will VO: They say that love can never be broken... that it is eternal... (_Will's voice slowly begins to blend with Riley's until it is her voice speaking)_ that love is the strongest thing on the earth... it lives inside us... it breathes life into us... that the human race would be nothing without it..._

_We see an image of Will and Riley looking at each other lovingly and then they kiss. Then we see a hand writing in a diary. Riley's voice begins to speak. _"Dear Diary, it has been a few months since I've been back here in the Caribbean. It's been amazing! Will and I are still together and I love him deeply. But I miss Robbie... he's been gone along with my past that lies in the future."

_We see someone open a door and Robbie is at it. Robbie speaks: _"I'm back!"

_Riley VO: _But, as they always say, there's trouble in paradise... _We see a shot of a woman's profile, blacked out an unable to see because of the darkness, then the screen turns black. We see a ship sail in from the distance, unable to see the name or who is on it. Next shot: Riley turns around. _

_We hear someone say: _"What happened to you? It's almost like you're a different person... Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Does what we went through in New York mean anything to you anymore?"

_Jack VO: _"Somethin's not righ'... e'ryone's actin' strange..."

Anamaria: "Wedding jitters?" _(We see Will and Riley look at each other in a funny nervous way.)_

Jack: "Yeah, that's gotta be it."

_Flashes go by of visions: Will grabbing Riley's hand; Riley opening her mouth and screaming something; a closeup of Will's eyes becoming slowly wider; Robbie laughing and smiling; the blades of two swords crossing; Jack_ _saying "Ah, drink up me 'earties yo ho!"; the shot goes black and we hear a knock on the door. The vision comes back and we hear Will open it. "Who's there?"_

ONLY YOU: THE SEQUEL

Coming soon to a computer screen near you...


	2. Wedding Jitters

1DISCLAIMER! Recognize any characters besides Will, Jack, Elizabeth and a few others? (Including songs) Good. Cuz THEY'RE NOT MINE! Riley, Robbie and Charlotte are, however, so DON'T SUE!

Chapter One

"Damn this corset! Do I really have to wear one with this? I know I'm not the skinniest thing on the planet but why do all women have to wear these instruments of torture?"

"Because, dear! Men like slim-waisted ladies!"

"Some don't care about body structure!"

"Like yours? Well then, you're lucky!"

"Yeah, I guess I am... thanks, Charlotte..."

"Anytime, Riley. Now suck in!"

Riley frowned as she took a sucked in a deep breath and Charlotte pulled the strings on the corset tight and tied it. During her last year in the Caribbean, lots of things had happened to her. One, she had a new friend, Charlotte, who was in her thirties yet looked much younger. Two, she had also gotten to know Jack, but looking back on the past when she had their whole future planned out she turns bright red and feels extremely ashamed. Perhaps it was because of the next reason; Will had finally expressed his love for her with a beautiful new piece of jewelry to add to her collection a few months after she'd been living there.

And today was the "big day" as everyone called it. But as Charlotte helped her put on the dress and Riley turned around to face the mirror to see the finished project she raised her eyebrows and smiled. It was beautiful. Today would be the day that she married Will, and the women that threw jealous glares at her because she'd snagged one of Port Royal's most eligible bachelors would just have to deal with the fact that he was no longer a bachelor, and that he was completely Riley's. It was a happy thought.

"You look stunning!" said Charlotte, looking at Riley's reflection in the mirror. "Mr. Turner will be drooling at the alter!"

Riley grinned. "Let's hope not... I wouldn't want him to embarrass himself... That's Jack's job."

Charlotte laughed. "That Sparrow just can't be serious for one moment..."

"Will and I were careful not to order too much rum for the reception, we almost didn't order _any_, but our plans were foiled when Jack found out. He nearly had a heart attack and swore that he'd make our wedding a living hell if we didn't have any rum there."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and Riley shook her head at the memory. "Then he and Will got into this huge argument and about the whole thing and he threw a chair at Will, who kicked him out of the house - literally - slammed the door in his face and asked me if I wanted to elope just to get away from him."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not, we almost did elope too..." Riley grinned in a mysterious sort of way.

"No, not about that, I mean, he actually threw a chair at him?! Was he all right?... What a violent pirate! If my husband were still alive he would've pulled out his sword and - "

"Charlotte! I get the picture!"

"Oh, right..." she paused for a minute. "But you two seriously almost eloped?! Riley! You never told me this..."

Riley blushed and Charlotte's blue eyes danced with mirth. "Oh hush..." Riley mumbled.

She turned back to the mirror, sighing. The only thing that she wished were different about today was that Robbie was here. It had been a little over a year and she missed him terribly. Although she was extremely happy with Will and Charlotte was a great friend to have, they just couldn't compare to Robbie's extraordinary ways of making her laugh so hard she thought she'd pee herself, or his unique, one-of-a-kind spirit altogether. Her wish was that he could be the one to walk her down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony and give her away to Will, since before Will had come into her life he had been somewhat like a big brother to her; looking out for her always.

From outside, church bells echoed across town, making the floorboards in the bride's room in the church vibrate under their feet. "We'd better get going, Riley! The ceremony's about to start, and what's a wedding without a bride?"

As Charlotte ushered her out of the room and down the stairs to the entrance hall, Riley sighed. There was always that one little something that had to go wrong at weddings, and the person who was to walk her down the aisle was that one problem.

"Will! Are ye ready, mate? I've just talked to the priest, really great fellow, seemed to really like me, ye know! Tis a miracle! A priest, of all people!... Will? Snap out o' it! Yer gonna get married in-" he pulled out his watch, "seven minutes!"

"Jack, where did you get that watch?"

Jack's eyes darted from side to side for a minute before he grinned innocently at Will. "Well, ah, er... would ye believe me if I said the priest lended it ter me?"

"No."

"Well then I bought it with me own money."

Will shut his eyes, mentally smacking his head. His own best man - scratch that - _worst_ man was nicking pocket watches off priests. The jitters that he'd been having before Jack bounded into the room had died a bit when Jack had told him about someone actually getting along with him, even though Will was sure Father Bales was just acting to keep his stature up, had come back when Will had reminded him of how much time was left before he devoted his life to a woman and became a husband, and possibly a father in time.

A HUSBAND AND FATHER?! Dear God...

"Jack, what am I doing?!" he asked, whipping around to face Jack looking like his life was on the line.

"Yer givin' yerself up to a woman."

"You're not helping."

"Aye, that's what I'm here for!"

Will glared at him.

"Look, ye love 'er, don't ye?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you wanna hold 'er?"

"Yes..."

"Please 'er?"

"Jack, what are you getting at -"

"Then you've GOTTA GOTTA TRY A LIL TENDERNESS!" (lol! Sorry about the Shrek stuff there, just popped into me head...)

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Will muttered, slamming his head into the wall.

"Hey now, what good will that do besides make a dent in the wall o' this _fine_ house o' God and in yer skull?" he walked across the room and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Riley taught me that song, ye know. Along with this one..." Jack cleared his throat, and then began to sing _Bohemian Rapsody_ by Queen. _"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality..."_

"Oh dear God..."

_"I see a lil silhouetto of a man scaramouche, scaramouche will ye do the fandango?"_

"Jack, are you drunk?"

_"THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNIN' VERY VERY FRIGHTNIN' ME!"_

"Jack?"

_"Galileo! Galileo! Galileo, Galileo Figaro..."_

"SHUT UP!"

"Shuttin'."

"Are you drunk?!"

Jack grinned stupidly. "That's got to be the dumbest question me ears 'ave ever 'eard."

"You're probably right. Just, please, don't ruin my wedding?" Just saying that word made his stomach lurch rather unpleasantly and his heart skipped a beat.

"Quit worryin'!" said Jack, obviously stressed out. "I'm tryin' to cheer ye up 'ere!" When Will just stared at him stupidly, he added, "would ye like me to sing the polka version of it?"

"No!"

"Fine, fine..." Just then the bells started to ring. "It's time!" Jack cried excitedly. "Ye ready, mate?" Will opened his mouth and looked at Jack with pleading eyes but Jack thought better of it. "Don' answer that question. "Ye all set? Ye've got yer tux, I've got me tux, we've hopefully still got the bride and yer brain, what am I missin'..."

"Do you have the rings, Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened. "BLIMEY!" he shouted. "The rings!"

"JACK! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE RINGS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Where'd I put them..." he felt around in his pockets. Will looked out the window. "Hurry, Jack, people are starting to fill into the church!"

"Where are they, where are they, where are they..."

"WOULD YOU FIND THEM ALL READY?!"

"WOULD YE STOP YELLIN'?!"

"THEN GET THE RINGS!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"I've got to walk Riley down the aisle, oh bright one!"

Will's jaw fell. "She's going to shoot you."

"No kidding! I'll be right back! Ye get to the church, I have a feelin' where I left 'em..."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door that made Jack and Will both jump. "Lookin' fer these?" said a female voice.

"Ana!" cried Jack, running to the door and throwing it open. Anamaria stood outside, grinning with two gold rings inside her palm. Will was quite proud of them because he'd made them himself. Jack whistled. "Yer lookin' quite nice today," he said with a wink.

Without a warning, she slapped him across the face. "Aye, I probably deserved tha'..."

"Ye sure did, Sparrow! Now, what do ye say?"

"Thank ye, Ana," said Jack co-operatively. She put the rings in his hand and Jack put them safely in his pocket. Anamaria looked at Will, staring at the floor with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

"Wedding jitters?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's got to be it."

The church bells seemed to Will as loud as if someone had taken an air horn and blasted it directly in his ear. He seemed to be in a dazed trance as he found himself staring at the floor again, slightly drooling. He didn't need to explain to himself the state that he was in, that was what Jack was for.

"Aw, come on, Will, yer just nervous! Ye'll be fine! Tonight ye'll probably think ta yerself 'what the bloody 'ell was I thinkin'?!'... Will?"

_BONG._

Jack walked over to him and tapped his head. "Will? Ye in there, mate?"

_BONG._

Jack rolled his eyes. "We need a groom ter have a weddin'! Come on, let's get ye out o' here an' in the church." With that, he shoved the dazed and shocked Will out of the dressing room and into the side door of the church, Will making funny squeaking noises the entire way.

Aw! Our dear Will's got wedding jitters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so quick! Ye made me day, chums! Now, would ye all mind doing that again? lol.


	3. Second Thoughts and DRINKS ALL AROUND!

Chapter Two

Just as Jack and Will had reached the doorway to the church Will's legs seemed to turn to rubber and he would've collapsed if it weren't for Jack, who was behind him, caught him. "Oof!" he said as he caught him under the arms. "Look, Will, ye _really_ need to relax righ' about now! Not to add to the pressure or anything, but FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN, YER GETTIN' MARRIED IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"Thanks, Jack," said Will.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look, mate, I don't know what yer so worked up about, but, ye love her, she loves you, and it seems like the right thing to, get married, don't ye think? Think abou' it fer a minute. Now, if ye'll excuse me, I've got a bride to walk down the aisle." He turned to go, took one step, then turned around again. "Oh, and by the way, normally, tis the brides that run off during their weddings, not the grooms, so don't ye dare think abou' it! Unless yer gonna dress yerself up in a white dress an' do yer hair all fancy," he added in afterthought. He winked, then strolled off.

Will shook his head and walked to the altar.

"Luv, ye ready to get married?" Jack asked as Riley came out of her room. "Ye look beautiful, by the way."

"Yes, and thank you, Jack, but my face is up here," she said, frowning slightly.

"Aye, I knew that, Riley, I was just... admiring the embroidery on yer dress!"

"I didn't know your vocabulary was that advanced, Jack," she snapped back. "And the only one who's allowed to look at me that way is my husband!"

Jack looked at the ground.

"Jack?... Oh, no, don't tell me he's having second thoughts!" she said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"No! He wouldn't have second thoughts about ye, luv, it's just... pre-wedding jitters..."

"OH GOD HE IS HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS!"

The orchestra started to play _Here Comes the Bride_.

"Ye ready?"

"Jack, I can't do this if he's having second thoughts! I can't be made a fool of out there!"

Jack linked arms with her. "Come on! We've got to get ye married! Let's go!"

"No!" she said, pulling her arm out of his. "He's going to run out of there like a big chicken when I step through those doors!"

"No 'e won't..." Riley glanced at him. "Well, 'e might get just a _li'l_ nervous..."

Riley's lip quivered. "He... he doesn't want to marry me? At all?!"

Jack shook his head. "Dear God..." he muttered. "Come on! Ye've got to get in there!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

(Meanwhile in the church) The orchestra was getting worn out after they'd been playing the song over and over again four times. The audience was starting to get impatient. The preacher was sighing every few seconds. And Will was in the middle of this, watching every bit of it unfold. He shifted his feet nervously and he was starting to perspire. _Dear God, _he thought, _PLEASE don't tell me she's having second thoughts... _

(Back in the hall with Riley and Jack)

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Riley, will ye marry me?"

"N - WHAT?!" she slapped him across the face. "Of course not! I love Will! Which is why I'm standing here in a white dress and..." she stopped short when she saw the smirk on Jack's face.

"An' yer tryin' to pull a Julia Roberts on the poor man standin' at that altar?"

He gave Riley a moment to think. "Right," she said after a minute. "Right, let's go."

Jack grinned and opened the doors. He took her arm again. The orchestra conductor looked up when he heard the doors creak open and clumsily started to direct the orchestra at once. Will's head immediately snapped up when he heard it and he let out a grateful sigh. But when his eyes fell on Riley he looked like he'd won a million bucks.

Riley smiled at him. "Jack, you've got the rings, right?... Jack?"

Jack was looking at all the women in the church, letting out low whistles at some of them and winking at others. "Jack!" Riley snapped, nudging him in the ribs. "Not... in... a... church..." she said through gritted teeth. He winked at her in reply, then concentrating on getting to the altar without falling over. _I shouldn'ta 'ad that second bottle o' rum before this..._ he thought.

They finally made it to the altar (with Jack only slightly tripping). Will couldn't take his eyes off Riley. "You look beautiful," he whispered. She could only smile back at him.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" Father asked to the crowd, but all that met him was silence. "Anyone?"

Riley widened her eyes at Jack, who was flirting with one of the women in the front row. Will cleared his throat and tread on his foot. Jack's attention snapped back. "Huh? Wha'? Oh! Aye, that would be me, sir," he said, stumbling over his statement. The woman he was flirting with giggled.

"Thank you, sir -"

"It's _Captain_, Father."

"_Captain."_

"Now we're gettin' somewhere!"

"TO GET ON WITH THE CEREMONY," Father said loudly. Riley and Will glared at him. Jack became quiet. "As I was saying, dearly beloved, we are gathered together today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony. If anyone should show just cause, why they should not be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The couple held their breath. Thankfully, there was silence mainly because Will had conveniently forgotten to invite Elizabeth.

"Please join hands. William, do you take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Will swallowed. "I do." Riley smiled at him and he returned it with a nervous one.

"Riley, do you take William to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do," Riley replied quietly, tears forming in her eyes, but she smiled and Will knew they were good tears.

"The rings, if you please," Father said, beckoning Jack to come forth. Jack gave one ring to Will and the other to Riley. "William, place the ring on her left hand, and say the vow."

"With this ring, as a token of my esteem and affection, I thee wed." He slipped the ring on her ring finger, smiling proudly.

"Riley, place the ring on his left hand and say the vow."

"With this ring, as a token of my esteem and affection, I thee wed." She pushed it on. Their eyes met and Will's eyes danced.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the Father as he turned to Will, closing his bible. "You may kiss the bride."

Will couldn't hold back the smile as he gently lifted the veil from Riley's face and kissed her sweetly. The crowd erupted into "aw"s and cheers. The orchestra started to strike up the wedding march and Will and Riley broke apart and ran down the aisle out of the church, where in the entrance hall, Will swept her off her feet and spun her in a circle, kissing her tenderly again.

"I thought you were having second thoughts," he said after they broke apart. "You took so long to come into the church!"

"That was because I'd gotten upset! Jack had told me that you were nervous getting dressed and he made me think that _you _were the one having second thoughts!"

"Of course not! I was just -" he broke off as Jack came bounding into the hall.

"I LOVE WEDDINGS!" he bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Congratul - wha's the matter with ye two?" he cocked his head in confusion; the couple was now glaring at him. His eyebrows raised when he realized why they were giving him those dirty looks. He laughed nervously. "Aye, hadn't we best be gettin' Mr. an' Mrs. Turner into the carriage on the way to the reception?" He shoved them out the door, helped them into the carriage, slammed the door, not listening to their rants and tapped the roof of it twice, signaling the driver to go.

"See ye at the reception!" he grinned and waved as Will stuck his head out the window, shaking his fist, as the crowd from the church came out, mistaking his threat for a wave, so they all waved back, shouting congratulations.

"DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Jack screamed at the reception, popping open a bottle of champagne (did they have that back then? Oh well, they do now!) and letting it spray all over the bride and groom - well, mostly the groom.

"JACK!" Will shouted over the crowd, wiping his face.

"Drink up, me 'earties!" he replied, drinking the rest from the bottle. Will walked over to Jack's side. "You're going to have hell to pay at your wedding," he whispered so only Jack could hear him.

"Like any woman would be crazy enough to marry me!" Jack replied loudly. The liquor was obviously starting to have some effect on him, as usual.

"Excuse me! Could I have your attention, please?... QUIET!" Charlotte yelled from the orchestra stage, where they were warming up. The room finally quieted down, except for one loud belch from Jack, who was with the woman he was flirting with at the ceremony. She giggled as Jack apologized to the crowd around him. Will smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thank you for that lovely comment, Mr. Sparrow -"

"CAPTAIN Sparrow, if ye please, milady!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Thank you!" said Charlotte. "As I was saying, I think we would all appreciate it if the bride and groom would come to the center of the dance floor here and have a first dance together as husband and wife!"

The crowd started clapping as Will and Riley grinned. The crowd parted, forming a circle around them leaving them in the center. The orchestra started playing _Pachabel Canon_. Will and Riley took each others hand and she placed the other on his shoulder and he placed his on her back. They moved lightly across the floor as if on clouds and seemed perfect together. Not even Jack could ruin the moment. Riley kept smiling and giggling as Will whispered sweet sayings into her ear. After their first dance the rest of the guests came onto the floor and began to dance as well. Jack and his new woman friend were among the first.

After a few minutes, Jack and Hannah, as she was called, got bored of dancing and strayed over to the table full of bottles of ale and rum. Ten minutes later Hannah was passed out on the floor and Jack was swaying, swimming in a pile of empty bottles. Will and Riley, who were leading a conga line, chose wisely to stay out of this one. Anamaria walked up instead.

"Why, helloooo there, Ana," said Jack, his voice extremely slurred.

"Jack, I think it's time ye said good-night."

"It is?" he said, swaying over to her side. "No, I don'... don' think so... I want to... want to... DANCE!"

"Jack, you're drunk," said Ana simply.

"I want to waltz with the ducks!" he said loudly, throwing his arms out and smacking Anamaria in the face. She rolled her eyes. Several people were looking at him and laughing at him. "Come on, Jack, I've got somewhere I want to take you." She started to lead him outside.

"Aye, an' what exactly are we gonna do in that place ye want to take me, darlin' luv?"

She slapped him. "Tough one, are we?" he said as he stumbled out next to her. She took him by the roots of his dreadlocks and plunged his head into a barrel full of icy cold water. His hands flailed about and she could hear him making protesting noises and bubbles were pouring up. She yanked his head out. "Feeling better, Jack?"

"It's CAPTAIN SPARROW 'oo'll be swimmin' with the hairy women tonigh'!" (I just HAD to put that in there... Thanks, Gimli!)

Ana dunked his head again, pulling it back out after a few seconds. "Wha' the bloody 'ell was that for?!"

She smirked. "Now we're gettin' somewhere."

"Good bye everybody! Good night!"

"Thanks for coming!"

"Yes, we will enjoy ourselves. Thanks for the gift!"

Will and Riley were saying their goodbyes to their guests at midnight, when the party was over. The carriage outside then took them to their house. They thanked the driver and walked to the door. Once inside the threshold Will slammed the door shut, locked it, and began to close the curtains. Once done with that, he yanked off his bow tie, threw it to the floor, and pounced for Riley. She giggled as she ran away from him and started to run up the stairs, stopping a few steps up as he gave her a wicked grin and bolted up after her, chasing her up, the thoughts in their minds identical. Will pulled off his jacket and then grabbed Riley and kissed her full on the lips. His hands glided across her back as she dug her fingers into his rough curls.

All too soon, their playful moods were ruined as there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore them," Will whispered huskily. "We've got better things to do."

"Will, it could be someone important," Riley said.

"Nonsense," he said impatiently. "It's probably someone who forgot to give us a gift at the reception. They can just leave it at the door, I'll get it later..."

A louder knock reached their ears. "Will, they wouldn't still be knocking."

He pushed her down onto the bed, falling on top of her. "They should know its our first time together as a married couple, they should know we'd like some privacy on our wedding night -" A series of loud banging knocks were heard downstairs. "Don't listen to them, please -"

"Will, darling, as much as I hate to do this, I must ask you this, would you really like to love me when that raucous is going on downstairs?" Will frowned, then groaned as she pushed him off her and got up, walking out of the room. Will slumped back on the pillows in disappointment. More knocks.

"Shut up!" Will moaned.

"I'm coming! Could you wait for one moment, please?" he heard Riley say, along with her heels hitting the wooden stairs.

He heard her unlock the door and it creak open. Then, he heard Riley scream.

"Riley?!" he yelled, jumping up, grabbing his hatchet he kept by the bedside and running down the stairs, meeting her at the door. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" said Robbie.

WHEE! IT'S ROBBIE! Betcha weren't expectin' that! Well, maybe you were, thanks to my little hint in the sneak peek. I would've gone on but I realized this is about seven pages long and I didn't want to make this too long... Well, I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Oh, and by the way, I once told myself that you guys are my good-luck charms 'cause I won an award when asking you guys to pray for me or something like that... but... if you would be so kind to say a prayer for me because I'm auditioning for a musical at my school soon and I really want to get in! It's _Footloose_ and it's gonna be a blast! Thanks guys! Luv ya to pieces!


	4. The Return of Robbie

Hey fellow pirates, thanks for the reviews! Really appreciated them! However, I'm sorry to say that this may be my last update for a couple of weeks, I've got eeeeeevil finals coming up on my tail at school and I must study if I want to pass! As much as I'd rather be sitting at my comp desk typing away to keep my fingers warm in this freezing room with the freezing wind blowing outside and not falling asleep on my Biology book and getting drool on it... Sorry! Oh, and I've added a new title to the story! Yes, I finally thought of one! :D I'd tell you what it means right now..........nah........ heck just read the chapter! Don't forget to review! And THANKS FOR YOUR HELP, Brittany!

Chapter Three

Will dropped his hatchet. It fell to the floor with a clang.

"R... _Robbie_?!" Riley said, her eyes wide.

"Of course it's me, Ri!"

"How... how'd you get here?" she asked.

"Same way you did, of course!" she opened her mouth to ask another question but he stopped her. "It's a long story - and why is Will here looking at me like that..." his voice drifted away when he saw the glare on Will's face. Then his eyes began to take in what they were wearing, Will in his tux, Riley in a bridal gown...

"YOU TWO GOT MARRIED?!" he yelled, enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

"_Ssh!" _Riley said frantically.

"Today, actually," said Will. It was the first time he'd spoken, and he wasn't exactly speaking in the friendliest of voices. Not that he wouldn't be happy to see Robbie, just not at this time.

Robbie was now taking in the way their hair was ruffled. "Am I interrupting anything...?"

"Oh, no, not at all," said Will sarcastically.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry, I've got the worst timing on the planet... I'll just come back tomorrow or something..."

"Yeah, that would probably be best, Jack might let you sleep on his ship -"

"Will! We can't! He's just come from the future and..." she jumped out the door and gave him a huge warm hug. "And I've missed him!"

Robbie grinned. Will frowned.

"He can stay with us!" said Riley.

"What?!" said Will. Clearly he wasn't expecting this one. "Darling, as wonderful as it would be to accommodate our _dear_ friend, wouldn't you rather like us to spend our wedding night _alone_?"

"Will, Jack had to walk me down the aisle today and I'll tell you it wasn't all that pleasant. And Robbie missed our wedding! Surely he'd have wanted to be there! The least we can do is give him somewhere to stay!" She tried to push Will aside to let Robbie in but he wouldn't budge. She sighed impatiently. "Do you really think that someone else will let him stay at their home in THAT attire?" She gestured to it.

Will saw she was right. Although it would be rather funny to watch Robbie trudge from house to house and go through rejection after rejection in his AC/DC T-shirt, baggy jeans and his Boston Red Sox baseball cap. She pushed Will aside and let Robbie in, Robbie carrying a couple of rather large suitcases. Will tried to smile at him.

"What's in those?" he asked curiously, but he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"My stereo and some clothes are in this one, and this other one's full of batteries."

"What?!" said Riley. "The ENTIRE thing is full of BATTERIES?!"

"Yep," he said, grinning. Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh well," said Riley. "I'm just glad you're here anyway! It's been so long!"

"Well, I don't think it was _that_ long," said Robbie, scratching his head.

"You call a year short?"

"It wasn't a year! It was like a few hours!"

"Intriguing," muttered Riley. "Time must really fly!"

"Yeah, well, after you and Will got sucked into that portrait, I thought to myself, what are you doing?! So, I ran home, grabbed my CDs, stereo, clothes, and used all the cash I had in my wallet to buy batteries, sped down the roads - which was awesome, by the way, the COPS started chasing me!" he saw the looks on Riley's and Will's faces. "What?! Is going 98 in the city streets a crime when you're going back in time?!"

"If you're coming back, then yes," said Will.

"Not a problem," Robbie continued. "I just drove back to the museum, grabbed my stuff and jumped through the painting. They've probably roped off the premises and are still trying to look for me," said Robbie proudly. Riley had never known it was his dream to lead a cop chase. She rolled her eyes.

"So... where am I gonna crash?" he asked.

Will opened his mouth to say, "Outside, with the thieves," but Riley beat him.

"How's in here sound?" she asked, gesturing to the living room around them and indicating the sofa.

Robbie grinned. "All right." he set down his bags and plopped on the couch, his hands behind his head, sighing. "Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I shall make a very useful watch dog."

Riley grinned and Will remained stone-faced. "I'll um... let you two talk while I go get some blankets for you, Robbie," said Riley, giving Will a warning look as she turned around to face him and then walked out to go to the linen closet.

Will sighed and crossed his arms. Robbie smiled nervously from his position on the couch. "So... hey man," he said nervously. Robbie was looking around the room. "Nice place you got here." Will grunted. "Little on the sensitive side, aren't we..." Robbie mumbled under his breath. "You still in the sword business?"

Will was watching his every move like a hawk, and it made Robbie nervous, like he was in an interrogation room and he was the suspect. Will nodded the answer however.

"Is it going good?"

Will grunted again, now starting to tap his foot impatiently. Robbie recognized the tap as the beat of a song, so he started to hum it. Will was looking poison at him again. Robbie's humming became gradually quieter and slower until it died completely. Both of them were wishing Riley would come back quickly.

_All right, Willy-boy, if you want to play the staring game, fine by me,_ thought Robbie, glaring back at him. Just like how they first started off in New York.

Riley walked back into the room moments later, although neither men seemed to notice. She stopped in the doorway when she saw them staring each other down, both of their eyes watering. "Guys?" she said slowly. "Are you okay?"

She walked over to Robbie's couch and gave him the blankets, and Robbie accidentally looked away, blinking furiously. Will smiled proudly.

_I let you win,_ Robbie mouthed when Riley's back was turned. Will shot him a look that said "Sure..."

"Well," Riley said, yawning, "I'm really tired, it's been a long day. 'Night, Robbie."

Robbie saluted her with his middle and index fingers. "See you in the mornin'."

Still frowning, Will followed her out. Once they reached the stairs and were out of earshot of Robbie, Will started on Riley. "What does he think he's doing here?!" he whispered angrily. "It's our _wedding night_, for God's sake! What were you thinking when you said he could stay with us?!"

Riley sighed impatiently. "Oh, stop it Will!" she said furiously. "What did you want me to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, Will and I wanted some privacy on our wedding night, so shoo fly, don't bother me!'"

"Yeah!" said Will.

Riley glared at him. "Honestly! If Jack came to the door and asked the same thing, what would you say to him?"

"Get off my property," said Will simply.

"Yeah, I probably would too, bad example," said Riley. Will smiled slightly. Riley thought for another moment. "What if... Elizabeth came to the door?"

"She doesn't even know about tonight! Bad example, next?"

"I'm serious, Will! She's been your friend since your childhood, just like Robbie's been mine, what would you say to her?"

Will's smile vanished and he fell silent. "I thought so..." Riley said, smirking. "You'll live, Will, it's only a small sacrifice to make." Riley began to move back up the stairs. Will followed her.

"And I saw the way that you were glaring at him," said Riley once they'd reached their room. "Will, back in New York when you and Robbie were fighting, that really hurt me. I loved you, but Robbie was like my brother, and I hated to see the two people I cared the most about fighting. So please, don't start that again."

Will sighed, then nodded.

"And one more thing," Riley said.

"What's that?" asked Will.

Riley smirked. "Can you help me out of this thing?"


	5. Melons and Meeting People

Chapter Four

_CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!_ "MEEEEEEEELONS! GET YOUR MEEEEEEELONS!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Robbie awoke with a start from the clanging of bells and the local merchants starting to sell their products at exactly six o'clock in the morning, rather pleasantly by startling him so much that he fell off his couch. He groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he mumbled to himself.

"CHICKENS! GET YER CHICKENS HERE!"

"_I don't want any frickin' chickens..."_ Robbie said through gritted teeth. No point in getting back to sleep now. Wondering if Will and Riley were up yet, he decided to search through the rest of the house. He entered the kitchen and helped himself to an apple, trying to drone out the merchants _still_ trying to sell stuff. "I think I'm getting a migraine..."

He moved back into the living room and pulled his boom-box out of his bag. Thank God it was battery powered or he'd have to invent electricity, and he wasn't all that brilliant in that subject. He put in a CD and, with each increase of volume, the voices outside were evaporating. About a half hour later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah, you're awake," said Will, fastening a cloth to tie back his hair.

"Morning," said Robbie. Will seemed to be a lot less bitter than last night. The music was blasting, and it was no doubt going through the walls.

"You may want to turn that down," he said, walking over and adjusting the volume himself. "The walls are kind of thin, the merchants might hear that, and I'm not sure if they'd like to hear an electric guitar this early in the morning.

"Yeah, I don't like bells and chickens and yells in my ear this early either!" Robbie said angrily.

Will smirked. "Once you're here a while, you'll get used to it. Or, maybe the reason I never hear it is because my room is on the other side of the house, and this wall right here," he cocked his head to the wall adjacent to Robbie's couch, "is practically right up against the road."

Robbie frowned at him.

"Hey, don't frown at me! It was Riley that said you could 'crash' there, not me!" Will laughed as he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, returning with a banana in his hand. "Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong start - again - last night, and I hope you weren't offended by it or anything," he said, pealing it.

"It's fine, man," he replied. "I can understand why you'd be angry with me..." Will blushed. "If I'd have known it was you're wedding night -"

"It's fine, Robbie, it's not that big of a deal anymore," Will said, taking a bite of his banana. "I'm going to work, my shop is just down the street. If I'm not there, I'm usually making deliveries. Riley's here most of the day if you want to just hang out with her, but she's still sleeping now."

Robbie nodded and Will turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing," he said, stopping at the door.

"What's that?"

Will quirked an eyebrow, looking at his attire. "You may want to get a different wardrobe..."

"WHAT?!" Robbie yelled a little too loudly.

"SSHH!" said Will. "She's still sleeping!"

"I've woken her on one too may occasions already, Will, it won't kill her! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE GOT TO DITCH MY CLOTHES?!"

Will sighed. "Robbie, he pointed at his own outfit. "This is what the _normal_ men wear around here. Even Jack wears something similar to this. That," he pointed to his t-shirt, "might not be considered appropriate on the town's standards... and would you really like to be considered weirder than Jack Sparrow?"

Robbie blinked. "Who's Jack Sparrow again?"

Will smacked his head with his hand.

"Oh! Johnny Depp! How could I forget..."

"Who's Johnny Depp?"

"Never mind," said Robbie quickly.

"I've really got to run, see you later," said Will, leaving.

"Bye," said Robbie, extremely lost and confused. As soon as Will had walked off the porch and moved away from the house Robbie ran up the stairs and started to bang on the door of the bedroom.

"RILEY! WAKE UP! RILEY! I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET USED TO LIVING IN THIS ERA!"

"What do you want, Robbie?" came a groggy voice from inside.

"Help!"

"Can't it wait til noon or so?"

"NO!"

"Robbie, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I JUST GOT MARRIED YESTERDAY, I'D LIKE TO SLEEP!"

"YEAH, AND I JUST TRAVELED BACK ABOUT THREE HUNDRED YEARS YESTERDAY TOO, SO I THINK WE'RE ABOUT EVEN, AREN'T WE?"

Robbie smirked as he heard an angry groan and footsteps from inside. Riley opened the door, clad in a robe and an angry frown.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I feed one of Will's swords down your throat for breakfast," she said angrily.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already ate. Nice hair, by the way," he added, seeing Riley's hair looking like a rat's nest in the middle of packing season. Her frown deepened and she walked back into the room. "I was kidding!" he called, dropping the smirk, finally.

"Chill, would you? I'm getting some of Will's clothes for you!" she said, digging through the closet. "You can come in, by the way."

Robbie stepped inside, taking in the room. He grinned when he saw the painting hanging over the bed. "You did that, didn't you?" he asked.

"What? Oh, the painting? Yeah," she replied. "Just because I'm in a different time doesn't mean I'm taking a different career."

"Yeah, but you _did _take a new last name," he said, grinning. Riley smiled.

"It's strange, you know?" Robbie continued. "I mean, you're no longer Riley Rosewell, but Riley _Turner_... _married..._"

Robbie fell silent, staring at the painting. Riley, who was still searching for a clean shirt of Will's, noticed this and turned around. "Robbie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"No you're not."

"What do you know?"

"Look at me and say it."

Robbie's eyes met hers. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said instantly.

"And how do you know, Miss Cleo?" (Lol! Anyone remember those annoying yet hilarious psychic commercials with "the amazing Miss Cleo!"?)

"You were looking at my hair, not my eyes. You're lying. Now tell me what's wrong."

Robbie sighed.

"Robbie?"

"I just wish I could've been there for the wedding," he said finally, staring at the painting again. Riley didn't know what to say. "You've always been like a little sister to me, Ri, and I wish I could've been there to see you given away to another man."

Riley looked at him with sympathetic eyes and walked over to him. "Robbie, believe me, no one wishes more than I that you were there, _especially _since it was Jack who had to walk me down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony. But let me tell you, I'm really, _really, super_ glad that you're here now. Your timing was a little off... but I'm still really glad to see you, big bro."

Robbie grinned. Riley returned the smile and then gave him a shirt, a pair of trousers, stockings and shoes. "Change into these in the other room," she said, shoving them into his arms and pushing him out the door.

"Wait! Ri, as much as I appreciate that you're trying to make me look like I actually belong here, I'd rather not look like a clone of Will!"

"No one's going to notice!"

"_I'll_ notice!"

"Well, that's you. Robbie, no one's going to care! Just go for it!" she pushed him into the hallway. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Why?" he asked, taking his eyes off the bundle of clothing in his arms.

Riley grinned. "You're spending the day with me."

.o.

"I can't believe you made me wear this outfit, Ri," Robbie whispered to her as they walked down the street. "These pants and stockings together make me feel like a pansy!"

"Robbie!" she snapped, but couldn't hide the slight smile that appeared at her lips. They were walking down the streets so that Robbie could see what Port Royal was like - even if he wasn't enjoying it that much - and they were thinking of heading to Jack's ship.

"Riley!"

Riley turned around when she heard her name called, and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Charlotte!" she called as her friend was jogging over to her, a large basket swinging dangerously at her side. "What are you doing out this early?" she spotted Robbie. "And who's this?" she looked him over.

"This is my friend Robbie, and Will had to get up early and work, so I thought I'd show him around," said Riley. "Robbie, this is Charlotte, my first friend here," she said with a smile.

"What's up?" Riley raised her eyebrows, throwing him a warning glance and treading on his foot. "I - I mean, how - how do you do," he stuttered, shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," said Charlotte. "Where are you from? I've only heard that accent from Riley here..."

"NYC - ow - I mean, New... New..."

"New Amsterdam," Riley said for him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it... sorry... I travel so much it's hard to remember my own home," said Robbie, proud that he'd said something smart on his own for a change.

Charlotte laughed. "Intriguing. Why weren't you at the wedding yesterday?"

"He was visiting his great-aunt -" "I was on my way here -" said Robbie and Riley at the same time. Charlotte blinked.

"I was on my way from my great-aunt's house to get here. I was running a little late," he said, correcting them both. No one spoke after that.

"What's that you've got in there?" asked Riley, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh," said Charlotte, "Melons. They're on sale, and for a great price. You should really get some, Riley."

Robbie glared, still angry at the incident with the melon-seller that morning. "I'll have to see about that," said Riley.

"Well, I should really get going," said Charlotte. "I was going to deliver some of these to Mrs. Taylor, she's just had a little boy last week and I'm sure they could use some extra food, what number is that for them, four?"

"I'm pretty sure that's right. Tell her I said hello," said Riley.

"Will do," said Charlotte. "I'll see you later, Riley. Nice to have met you, Robbie!" with that, she walked down the road.

"She seems nice," said Robbie.

"Yeah, close shave there, mister! No one around here needs to know where you and me are _really_ from, so that's the story and we're sticking to it."

"What, the thing about my Grandma in Scotland?"

Riley smacked her forehead. "Your great-aunt in New _Amsterdam_."

"Oh, that one!" said Robbie, grinning. They started to walk again. "Know a good place where I can get a latte double tall?"

"Robbie, there's no coffee around here."

"WHAT?! NO STARBUCKS?!"

"_Keep it down!"_ Riley hissed. "People around here will think Starbucks is a pirate ship or something!... Robbie, are you hyperventilating?"

"_No... Starbucks... no... good coffee... CAFFEINE... NEED_... _CAFFEINE..."_

"If I can survive without it, then you certainly can."

"Riley, I feel faint. I need to go back to two thou-"

"_SSSHH!"_

"I NEED MY LATTE!"

"Would you stop?!" she stomped on his foot.

"OW! Riley, you're going to break my foot!"

"Then don't make me! We can't afford an expensive doctor bill just yet!" she sighed. "Anyway, Will's shop is just down that road," Riley pointed to where it was, "the market is right where we met Charlotte, the port is wherever you find water, and that's basically all you need to know about this town."

"Where's the bar?" Robbie asked immediately. When Riley didn't reply right away, his eyes widened. "Please tell me you have liquor in this town -"

"Trust me, Robbie, with a town that has this many drunks, there's no way we _can't_ have liquor in this place. But we don't have _bars_, we have _pubs _or _taverns._ Please learn to call things by their proper names."

"Fine, fine. Thank _God_ there's _one_ place in this town where I can get a pick-me-up..."

Riley rolled your eyes. "Just don't show up on our doorstep as drunk as -"

"JACK SPARROW!" someone boomed from a nearby building. They were right outside the place they had just been talking about... _The Hanged Man_, or the local tavern. "GET OUTTA MY TAVERN YE DRUNKEN IMBUSLE!"

A man was thrown out of the door, landing face first on the ground. He quickly but clumsily got up, waving his hands and yelling, "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! An' yer the imbusle if ye won' let a free man 'ave a drink!" His hat was thrown out the door an instant later, which he caught, and he just kept on going, like this had happened to him many times before. "YER LOSIN' A VERY FAITHFUL CUSTOMER!"

"We'll really miss you," said the owner sarcastically, walking back inside.

"I'M TELLIN' YE! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YE'LL SEE O' _CAP'N_ JACK SPARROW!"

"SHUT UP OR I'M CALLING THE COMMODORE!"

"Tha' pig in a pompous wig?" said Jack under his breath. "Ha! Pig in a pompous wig! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

Robbie and Riley were ten feet away from the strange man. "So... that's Jack, isn't it?"

"The one and only. Now, back away _slowly. _When I tell you to, we make a break for it," said Riley. They began to take slow steps back. "Okay, one... two... TH -"

"Riley!" said Jack, spotting them and striding over like a drunken model on a runway. "Didn' expect to see ye up this early, _Mrs. Turner_. An' who's this ye've got with ye?"

"I'm Robbie, and I'm from New Amsterdam, sorry I wasn't at the wedding yesterday, I was visiting my -"

"Robbie, it's okay. We can tell him; he knows about my coming here already."

"Aye, that I do! I know all abou' Riley comin' here from the fu -"

Riley's eyebrows raised in alarm and she put a hand over his mouth. "Jack, what did we tell you about keeping your mouth shut?"

"Wll mh mg mh maha."

"Exactly." she removed her hand.

"Fine, let's find somewhere else we can talk," said Riley.

"I've got a GREAT idea! The Hanged Man!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, SPARROW!" cried the owner inside.

"Aye, it was worth the try..." mumbled Jack.

.o.

REVIEW, PLEASE! And again, sorry about the long wait!


	6. A Proposition for a Party

1Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait... too much going on oO. Anywho, when I first started this story I just DESPERATELY wanted to do a sequel and get it up ASAP, so I wasn't really sure where I was going with it at the time. When some of you guys talked to me with ideas I decided to go along with what most of you guys suggested. So I wrote the trailer and began to start on it. But around chapter four I started to realize that I'd already done that idea. And I don't like to repeat plots... it's just pointless. So I thought. And thought. And thought and thought and thought and thought for days. And then I heard this song... which totally gave me an inspiration. Perhaps some of you have heard it... I'll give a sample of the lyrics.

_And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading..._

If you know this song/title/band/whatever DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, and DON'T SAY IT ON THE REVIEW PAGE! I don't want to spoil the surprise, and you'll find out soon enough what the whole thing means ;) Seriously, would I leave you guys in the blue forever? You'll probably find out next chapter or something. But basically, the ENTIRE trailer has been totally changed, so you can just ignore it now I guess. Okay, A/N's long enough, now ON WITH THE STORY! (Sorry the chap's so short; life's too hectic and laundry's a pain. And happy early birthday to Rootbeer!)

Chapter Five

"We need to 'ave a party!" cried Jack, standing up from the table in Riley's kitchen and knocking his chair over. "Since Robbie missed both the weddin' _an'_ the reception 'ere, we need to throw another so that he'll 'ave gone to one o' 'em!"

"Jack sit down before you break something," said Will. It was dusk and Will was home from work, Riley was making dinner, Robbie was listening intently, and Jack... was being Jack.

"I'm serious! I mean, look at this poor man 'ere! 'Is best friend got married yesterday and he wasn't here! If I was in his position 'ere I'd -"

"Completely ditch and go get drunk," broke in Will, folding his arms on the table. Jack said no more and picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Anyone want my opinion?" called Riley, bringing out the roast.

"No, thanks," said Jack.

"Jack, get out of my house," said Riley, her eyes darting to the door.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Jack. "Ye've just brung out one o' the best roasts I've ever had the pleasure to see an' yer gonna throw me out? Honestly, now, Miss Riley, is tha' anyway ter treat one o' yer friends?"

"I don't know, ask Robbie," Riley replied, shrugging.

Jack glanced at him. "An yer answer would be...?"

"Listen to her, Jack," said Robbie, smirking.

"Aye, fine," said Jack, getting up and walking to the door, shoulders slumped and head hanging down.

"Bye Jack!" said Will, obviously glad to see him go. Jack lifted his hand.

After a minute Riley couldn't take it. "Okay, Jack, your time-out's over! You can come back in now!" Jack bolted back into the door and quickly sat down in his chair, knife and fork in hand. Will frowned at Riley, but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Well, what's going on with you this week, dear?" Riley asked Will once everyone had been served.

"Well," said Will after he'd swallowed, "I've got that sword to make for Gillette that has to be delivered by the thirteenth -"

"Ooh, Friday the thirteenth!" said Jack in a mock-spooky attitude, helping himself to another piece. Riley dropped her fork.

"Wha? Wid I way womething?" said Jack with a mouthful of meat. Will frowned at Jack and Riley's eyes widened at Robbie, who looked down at his plate, slightly blushing.

"The thirteenth! How could I forget!" said Riley, smacking her forehead.

"Riley, really, you don't have to -" started Robbie, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"What?" said Will.

"Yeah, Riley! Tell us what the thirteenth's abou'!" said Jack.

Robbie threw her a pleading glance but it was too late. "The thirteenth is Robbie's birthday!" she exclaimed. All eyes fell on Robbie, who suddenly became very interested in trying to fold his napkin into the shape of a duck.

"That's wonderful!" said Will, grinning.

"Yeah, mate!" said Jack, who was sitting next to him, and he slapped him on the back. "Forget the second baby shower -"

"Wedding shower, Jack," said Riley and Will together.

"Right, er... that's what I meant ter say..." said Jack, slightly embarrassed. "We'll throw a birthday party for ol' Robbie 'ere!" he threw his hands into the air.

"Jack, that's really not necessary -" said Robbie, but he was interrupted again.

"We'll 'ave streamers an' signs an' prostitutes -"

"Oh dear God," muttered Will, putting his head into his hand. Riley shook her head. Robbie blushed.

"Guys!" Robbie yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "I'm serious! A birthday party really isn't necessary! I don't want one!"

"Why not, Robbie? You never used to care when we were kids!"

"An' cake an' rum, gotta have the rum -"

"SHUT UP, JACK!" everyone yelled at the same time. Jack sighed angrily.

"I feel bad enough that I missed your wedding," said Robbie, looking at Will and Riley, "I don't want you guys throwing me a party and giving me stuff when I didn't do the same for you."

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," said Riley. "Birthdays aren't like Christmas, you know. It's not about the giving, it's all about the receiving. No more to be said about it. Robbie shall have a birthday party and like it or my last name isn't Turner!"

Will and Robbie looked at her, shocked as she began to clear the table. When she went out into the kitchen Will threw Robbie a look. "You're having a party and you're going to like it," he said dangerously, getting up to help Riley.

.o.


	7. Robbie's Party

New disclaimer: any characters that you recognize from the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl are not my property. However, Riley and Robbie and any other ones that seem new ARE mine!

Chapter Six

Whew! It's been a looooooooooooooong long time since I updated last (nearly FOUR months! Shame on me!) Anywho, I decided now was the perfect time to try and end the constant writer's block! And now that summer's FINALLY here, I've got more time on my hands, so hopefully that means I'll be updating them more often! And that also means that I'll be continuing my YOU fics! About time, huh? Oh, and I'm writing a book:D And now time for this boring talk about me to end and on with the story!

.o.

Riley was looking out her open window when she saw it coming. A ship as black as night, so black it seemed to suck the bright moon and stars into it's shadowy depths. The ship seemed to _breathe..._ and it sucked in air as it did to the light... sounding like a death rattle... taking all the warmth of the night with it...

And then she was floating down out of her window as if she had been caught in the ship's breath, as light as a wisp of air, she was walking on the water...

And then she was in Peewee's Playhouse and Jack was juggling bananas and his ears kept changing sizes, and Will had the body of a golden retriever and was chasing his tail, all the while someone screaming...

She awoke to a strangled yell of fury, quickly followed by hurried footsteps, a door slamming, and a strongly slurred voice. It was then she smelled it.

Smoke.

Quick as lightning, she was out of bed and running down the stairs, swinging her robe on. She was almost run over by Will, who came flying back inside with a bucket of water, which he threw onto the stove. (A/N: They actually had stoves back then ((The Franklin Stove))... not a very good model of them though, and I'm not sure if they had them in the Caribbean but let's play pretend here.)

"I'm sorry, Will!" cried Jack, pulling at his dreadlocks.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Will cried, brandishing the empty bucket at him. Jack backed up a bit at Will's temper.

"Makin' eggs..." he said quietly, giving a nervous smile. Will's brow furrowed farther.

"Jack," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "You do NOT set the eggs on FIRE first..."

Riley's eyes widened. "Jack tried COOKING!" she cried. "In MY house!"

"Good morning to you too, Riley," said Jack sarcastically. Will and Riley both threw him glares.

"Sleep well?" said Will, turning to his wife and kissing her briefly.

She shrugged remembering the dream. "Could've been better. "What about you, darling?"

"_What abou' ye, darlin'?"_ Jack mocked under his breath so neither could hear him.

"Like a baby," said Will. "Until this _genius_ here," he threw Jack a dirty look, decided to burn down the house..."

"Twas an accident, mate! I've told ye a 'undred times!"

"Jack, were you drinking?" asked Riley.

Jack paused, his face with a slightly surprised look to his face. "Ah, well, erm... ye see... the thing is -"

"Jack, there's no excuse for being wasted!" cried Riley.

"Well it was a stupid question anyway! I was hungry! Me _Pearl_ was outta food an' I was abou' to eat Gibbs when I realized that yer house was juuust a skip, hop, an' a jump away..."

Will had heard and been through enough for the morning. He rolled his eyes, strode over to Jack and shoved the bucket onto Jack's head, walking out of the room.

"Aye, I prob'ly deserved tha'..." said Jack in a slightly muffled voice. Riley began to follow Will, shaking her head.

"So did Robbie sleep through all this?"she asked in disbelief.

"Don't know..." said Will, walking into the living room, seeing no one. "Where is he?"

"Robbie?" Riley called. No answer.

"He's probably out for a walk or something," Will reassured her. A bang came from the kitchen. Will sprinted in. "SPARROW! What are you doing NOW!"

"Will!" he called in that same muffled voice as he appeared in the doorway. "I can't get this damn bucket off me 'ead!" He was trying to pull it off with all his strength. Will and Riley glanced at each other, grinning.

"WOULD YE _PLEASE_ HELP ME 'ERE!"

"Fine, fine..." Will agreed, attempting to pull it off himself now.

Knowing this would turn hilariously disastrous on Jack's part and would be great blackmail, Riley knew she had to find Robbie before he got himself arrested.

"Will! Ow! Me nose! Take it easy!" came Jack's muffled voice as he blindly tried hitting Will.

"Jack, if you don't stop all this, I'm going to make you _kick_ the bucket!" threatened Will. Jack quieted.

"I'll leave it to you two, then," said Riley, grinning as she walked out, pulling on her shawl. Having absolutely no idea where to look for Robbie, she decided she'd check the market first. She only hoped she wouldn't have to check the jail.

When Riley rounded the corner into the alleyway, there was a crowd gathered. Wondering what all the fuss was about, she moved towards the raucous.

"Excuse me, pardon me..." she mumbled to the pushing people around her. It looked like one of the merchants and a townsman were arguing over money.

"I'm tellin' ye, lad! I don't take those foreign coins! O'ly British money, that's what we use 'ere!"

"You won't even take these?"

Riley gasped when she heard the voice. "Excuse me! Let me through please!"

"No, lad! Those ain't shillin's..."

"All I want is that stupid chicken!"

"Would ye like me to call the Commodore?"

"Let me _through_!" said Riley angrily, shoving the people out of the way and running towards Robbie, his hand full of pennies and dimes.

"Here you are, sir, I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused," she said, shoving a few coins that were accepted into the man's hand.

"Riley?" said Robbie.

"Ye see, lad?" said the merchant, putting a coin near Robbie's face. "_These_ are the coins we take!" But nonetheless, he put the squawking chicken into Riley's arms.

"Thank you, sir," said Riley, nodding and grabbing Robbie's arm while trying to hold onto the struggling bird. "Nothing left to see here!" she said to the crowd. "Go on with your business!" and she pulled Robbie through the crowd, a little harder than she normally would.

"Hey, Ri, do you think you could loosen your grip a little bit?" She dug her nails into his arm. "Ow... not helping..."

"I'm glad to see you're at least making an _effort_ to fit in to this time," she said, referring to Will's clothes he was wearing, "but why in the name of _God_ are you using _American currency_!"

"I didn't have any shillings and there was no Foreign Exchange building," he said sarcastically. Riley frowned. "I was trying to make him think that pennies and dimes were shillings!"

Riley rolled her eyes and the bird was still squawking like mad. "And you did a great job of it, I assure you!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, all right!"

"No you're not, you're just saying that so you can get back into my house!" she yelled at him, turning around and facing him. Robbie's eyes widened; he knew that a Riley outburst was coming. But, to his surprise, she sighed, and dropped the angry glare. "On second thought..." she mumbled. She shook her head and walked off, chucking the chicken into his arms as she went, its feathers flying all over the place. "Happy birthday," she mumbled.

**Later that night...**

The sky was just starting to get dark; it was almost seven o'clock. Riley was just sneaking back into the house, everything was nearly set for Robbie's party. She set the food down on the table, quietly shutting the door behind her as she went.

"SURPRISE!" Jack yelled, springing up from behind a chair. "'APPY BIRTHD-"

"Jack, you moron!" Will cried, coming out from his hiding place; the adjoining kitchen. "Does _that_ look like Robbie to you?"

"Will, I'm drunk. Even that table looks like Robbie!"

Will rolled his eyes before turning to his wife. "Is everything set?"

Riley nodded. "Robbie's at Charlotte's - I think he's taken a fancy to her -" she added, "and she's bringing him here in a half hour." She began to gather the food she'd bought back into her arms with some difficulty, there was a lot of it. No sooner had she started Will was at her side.

"Let me help you out there," he said, relieving her of some of the packages.

"Thanks, darling," she said, following him into the kitchen, a couple steps behind; Jack was dancing hazardously around her living room humming a tune. She backed into the kitchen, and no sooner had she set down the packages and the door had shut Will had swept her into his arms and pulled her into a deep and longing kiss. Riley made a slight noise of surprise but was soon caught in the moment and returned it. Will broke it after a few moments.

"What was that for?" she said, smiling as she played with his goatee.

"I missed that," he replied, sinking into a chair and pulling Riley into his lap. "It's been a while since we could get... intimate, love, thanks to our wonderful guests..." no sooner had he said that, he heard a thud in the room next to them and a grunt from Jack.

"I'm fine! Don' worry abou' me! Jack's - ow - fine!"

Riley started to get up to check on him but Will pulled her back. "No! Wait, please. Jack's bound to leave with about ten women tonight and you _did_ say that Robbie's taken a fancy to Charlotte, so we might have the house to ourselves tonight, _finally_. So, love, what do you say? Can we have some fun tonight?" he asked with a grin.

Riley smiled seductively. "I think that can be arranged..." Will gave a yelp as she suddenly bent her head and nipped his ear with her teeth. "I love you, Will," she whispered into it.

"I love you more, Riley," he said, his breath tickling her cheek. "Do you think we can possibly get away now?" he whispered, pulling her closer.

"Will! We don't have the house to ourselves..."

"Aw, come on, love! It's Jack! He's too drunk to possibly realize -"

"I'm not taking any chances. _Tonight_, Will, and that's final." she just barely escaped from his arms, running off to take Jack's rum away from him before he broke anything.

She started clapping her hands as she entered the room. "Come on, Jack! Behave yourself!"

"Da da da da da da da da da da da and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho!" sang Jack, dancing around the room tipsily, swinging his bottle of rum in his hand.

"Jack, I'm warning you..."

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FER ME!" he bellowed, taking no heed to her.

"JACK SPARROW IF YOU SING ONE MORE WORD OF THAT SONG, I'M GOING TO MARCH YOU STRAIGHT DOWN TO WILL'S SHOP AND PUT YOUR SORRY ASS ON FIRE!" she screamed at him. Jack shut up almost immediately.

Will walked into the room. "My god! How did you get him to do that!"

"Babysitting when I was sixteen really paid off," she replied simply with a shrug.

"I can tell..." said Will.

Riley glanced at the clock and gasped. "We'd better get moving if we want to have Robbie's party ready!" With that, she rushed back into the kitchen to start laying out all the food.

.o.

Fifteen minutes later Robbie arrived with Charlotte on his arm. He wasn't very surprised about the Turners throwing him a party, but he was surprised when Charlotte gave him a birthday kiss that made Jack just a tad jealous.

"Hey! I don't care if it's yer birthday, **I** get all the beautiful women in this town!" he shouted, jamming his thumb into his chest.

"Too bad, Jack, this one's taken!" Will called, grabbing Riley, who blushed.

"Aye, we all know that... now, where's the drinks!"

Jack strode over to the table and started pouring the Turners, Robbie, and of course himself large amounts of rum. Once everyone had been served he jumped up on the table. "I PROPOSE A TOAST!" he bellowed.

"Jack, there's no need to be so loud!" cried Riley. "It's just us five, not the entire town..."

"All right, all right, if ye say so... To our birthday boy 'ere! May 'e 'ave a very happy year bein'... how old are ye?"

"Twenty two..." said Robbie quietly.

"Bein' twenty-two! An' may his system be full o' rum constantly an' 'is bed full o' women -"

"Jack!" cried Will, Riley, and Robbie together, Robbie's face as red as Jack's head scarf.

"An'... I think I've said enough. Ter Robbie!" he said, downing his glass in one large gulp. Everyone else took a sip as Jack refilled his glass.

Riley dashed into the kitchen to get Robbie's cake. She came back out with it and they all broke into a rousing chorus of _Happy Birthday_, Jack the loudest and already the most drunken of them all, ending it with a particularly high note that nearly made the windows shatter. Will finally had to knock him on the head with the bottle of rum to quiet him.

As Riley was cutting the cake, Charlotte came over to her as the men went in to their corner. "This is so sweet, what you're doing for Robbie."

"Well, what can I say? He _is _one of my best friends... it was the least I could do. And from what I understand, you and him are becoming quite an item!"

Charlotte grinned. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say an _item_ yet, we haven't exactly started courting, but he _is_ really sweet and sort of good looking..."

"Well, he's a good guy to have around, Robbie is. Just, don't let him get to become a basket case... he tends to do that often -"

"Basket case?"

"A nervous-wreck."

"Oh, no problem there. How are things with you and Will?"

Riley glanced over at him. He looked about ready to dump his glass of rum over Jack's head, or go fry his ass like Riley had almost done herself an hour ago. "Terrific," she said with a sigh. "He's just so wonderful... I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Any little Turners on the way?" she asked, giggling.

"Charlotte!"

"I know, I'm just joshing... too soon..."

"Exactly. But in the future, definitely. Could you help me pass out this cake?" she asked, grabbing a few plates and putting the cake onto them. Charlotte nodded and walked over, handing Robbie the largest piece.

The rest of the party went quite well. Before everyone had finished eating their cake, Jack had refilled his glass at least six times, Will had lost count, but he was starting to see Riley in a different light.

"Riley... yer lookin' quite b-e-a-uuutiful tonight... How's about ye an' me mosey on down to me ship an' 'ave some fun... yer friend 'ere can come too... I'll shiver yer timbers..."

Will could take it no longer. Before Jack knew it, a plate full of cake was in his face and Riley's foot was in his groin. That brought him back from rum land with a shriek and shipload of pain. Will removed the plate, handed it to Riley and grabbed Jack by his collar.

"You say one more WORD about my wife like that and I'll feed your head to the dogs!" he said through gritted teeth. Jack looked at him with large eyes.

Robbie bit his lip, trying to hide his laugh.

"Understand me, Sparrow!"

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir!"

"Good." Will reluctantly let go of him. Jack clutched his privates.

"Ugh, I don't want him getting frosting all over my house!" cried Riley, going into the kitchen to look for the bucket of water. "Terrific. Will! We're out of water! Could you go down to the well and get some?"

"I'll go!" called Jack, obviously looking for an excuse to get away from Will. "The tavern's closer an' they're bound to have some... b'sides, we're nearly outta rum anyway!"

"Jack, there's no way you're going back in that tavern for a while!" said Robbie. "I saw you get kicked out of there today!"

"I'll go," said Charlotte. "I don't mind walking down there..."

"No, Charlotte," said Robbie. "It's getting dark, something could happen to you..."

"He's right, you know," broke in Will. "There's tons of drunken creeps around here at night..."

"Hey!" said Jack.

"Shut up, Jack," said Will, exasperated.

"Listen, guys, I appreciate your concern, but I've walked these streets for a long time, I think I know how to handle myself at night... quit being so stubborn! I'm going. I'll be back in a few minutes." She kissed Robbie on the cheek, took the bucket from Riley's hand and walked out the door.

Robbie was looking out the window, his gaze following her until she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Will threw a couple gazes to the window and Jack was wringing his hands.

"Oh, stop worrying, you guys. It's Charlotte! She'll be just fine..."

"It's not that!" cried Jack. "I'm just worried she won't bring back any rum!"

.o.

But apparently Riley was wrong about worrying, because over a half hour had passed since Charlotte left and it shouldn't have taken her this long to get the water. Jack had come to just wiping his face off with some rags when Will's shirt wouldn't work. The excitement and energy of the party had died and the room became quiet. After a few more minutes Jack did the most sensible thing he'd done in the past month.

"I'm going to go look for her," he said, the liquor obviously wearing off.

Robbie and Will started to get up but Jack stopped them both. "Robbie, ye don't know this town an' Will... ye might kill me. It'd be best if I just go."

Will nodded. "And if you get killed, it wouldn't be that much of a loss," he added. Riley bit her lip to hide her laugh.

"Thanks fer yer support, mate," said Jack as he walked out the door.

The room seemed even quieter with Jack gone. Riley could stand it no longer. "Robbie, you didn't open your presents!" she said, nodding to the things on the table. "Looks like Jack already made good use of it..." she pointed out, indicating the empty bottle of rum with a bow around it. "We'll wait 'til Charlotte gets back before you open hers, so here's a gift from Will and I."

She handed him a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper. Robbie slowly untied the string, tore off the paper and lifted the lid. Inside was a hatchet and some coins. Robbie glanced up at the pair of them.

"You need a hatchet if you want to learn how to defend yourself and others in this town. As you know... pirates often roam through here... much to our dismay..." Will said. "I'll also give you some swordplay lessons if you want them. But don't think I haven't forgotten that you're a black belt in karate! I've still got scars from that little fight we had in the apartment..."

Robbie grinned. "Yeah... we beat the shit out of each other..."

"And the coins are from me," said Riley. "I figured you needed some currency of this time after the little incident today..."

Robbie's grin got bigger. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Any time."

For the next few minutes they reminisced about the time they spent together in New York, laughing and sighing.

"Now, Robbie, I'm not saying the whole you getting shot ordeal was funny, but your attitude and the whole being scared thing and the _'Ohmigod it killed me!'_ rant was just hilarious!"

Will and Riley giggled, and Robbie even smiled a bit himself. "Yeah, I suppose I did overreact just a little..."

"And the time all Riley's books fell on your foot -" started Will.

"And then you fell on your ass," Will and Riley exploded with laughter. Even Robbie started to laugh.

Just then the door opened and Jack appeared.

"Oh, hey, Jack!" said Riley. "We were just talking about the time we all spent together in NYC! They're really funny memories and..." she broke off. "Did you find Charlotte?"

It was then that they all noticed that Jack's face was white.

"Jack? Are you all right?" said Will.

"Where's Charlotte?" asked Robbie.

Jack swallowed. "Charlotte's dead."

.o.

Gasp! Been too long since my last cliffhanger lol. REVIEW!


	8. Jack and the Pink Feather of Doom

I've been an unbelievable idiot. I've been horrible to you guys. Over SIX MONTHS without and update, and leaving you all with that cliffhanger! That's got to be my record. I'm ashamed. Really. And to top off this parade of stupidity, I've made ANOTHER plot change. Wow. Last one, guys, I promise. But that means the title's got to change too, as you can see. It's an enormous relief to sign back on to and actually do something on there besides READ. And what better time to update than Christmas? I thank you all EXTREMELY for your patience with me for the past six months (still unbelievable), and hope that you got some extra lovin' from Santa this season. Merry Christmas, and Happy 2006!

Chapter Seven

It took a moment for Jack's words to sink into everyone's brains. Nobody moved for a few moments, the sentence echoing all around the room; everyone staring at Jack. Then, at the same time, Jack took his hat off, Will hung his head, and Robbie sank back into the couch, his hand over his eyes, the coins and hatchet falling to the floor with small chinks and a clang. Riley, however, did not grieve quietly.

"Jack Sparrow!" she screamed, leaping up from her seat and getting up in his face, grabbing his collar, "That is the WORST joke I've ever heard! You take it back RIGHT NOW!"

"Riley," said Will quietly, but it seemed she did not hear him.

"Take it back!" she would rip Jack to pieces if he didn't.

"Riley, I'm sorry, but tis the truth..."

"No it ISN'T!" she thundered, shoving him into the wall, his hat flying out of his hand.

"Riley," repeated Will, this time getting up and striding over to his wife. He put his arms around her waist, at the same time pulling her off Jack.

"No, Will!" she cried. "Jack's lying! I should throw him out of the house!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Riley, you're grieving -"

"Don't you try to Dr. Phil me, William!"

Riley only called Will by his given name in just two situations - when they were getting intimate, or when she was extremely angry. He guessed that, this time, it was door number two.

"Darling, please, it wasn't Jack's fault that she died."

Riley looked up at Will, as if to confirm his statement by looking into his eyes, and at once, she knew he was telling the truth. She then looked over at Robbie, who still had not moved or spoken.

"Oh, Will..." she cried, then buried her face into his chest. Will gently stroked her back.

Jack too glanced over at Robbie, who was still like a stone. "Robbie? Are ye all righ'?"

Robbie took a deep breath as he listened to Riley's sobs and removed his hand from his face. "I want to see her."

Riley stopped crying and looked over Will's side.

"What?" said Will and Jack together.

"Mate, as sentimental as that sounds, She's not exactly in her best condition righ' now -" said Jack.

"I want to see her," Robbie repeated firmly.

Will opened his mouth to protest, but Riley beat him to it.

"I think he's got a point," she said, much to Will and Jack's shock.

"Riley -"

"Darling, wouldn't you want to remember her as she was?"

Riley shoved herself out of Will's arms, as Robbie was striding over. "Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist, "We're going to see her." He started to pull her out the door, Will and Jack following hurriedly.

"Riley, please don't -" started Will, reaching for her.

"William, I'm going!" There she went with the 'William' again. "If I was found dead in the street, wouldn't you want to see me?" she asked fiercely, turning on her heel to face him.

Will just stared at her, and just from that, Riley knew the answer. She gave him a nod, then started to follow Robbie out the door, but Will called after her.

"Wait," he called, sighing. "We'll come with you."

"Yeah," said Jack. It was his first serious moment that Riley could ever recall coming from him.

Riley looked from Will, to Jack, to Robbie, who was biting the inside of his lip, like he always did when he was worried, thinking that it would be less noticeable, but Riley could always tell. His eyes were already starting to turn red. But nonetheless, he was the first out the door, Jack quickly trying to catch up to him to show them where Charlotte lay, Riley following next to her best friend, Will bringing up the rear as he grabbed a lantern and locked the door to his house.

Charlotte wasn't too far away from the house; she was just in the alleyway near the pub, according to Jack. He led them down a few more steps until - there she was. Will held up the lantern. Riley took in a small gasp, then put a hand on Robbie's arm.

Charlotte lay spread-eagled on her stomach; the black eye they could see was only half closed. Her blonde hair was stained with tricklets of blood, just above her left ear. Her wrist looked broken, her dress was torn, her forearms bruised and her knuckles were bloodied; Riley guessed that she had tried to fight back, but to no avail. She leaned her head against Robbie's shoulder; in those shoes she could actually reach it. A tear escaped her eye. "Oh, Robbie..." she mumbled sadly.

Jack bowed his head, but Will was walking around the body, taking in every inch of the body, trying to figure out what happened. Riley couldn't blame him - Will always liked puzzles ever since they watched CSI together in New York. He was the Gil Grissom of the eighteenth century.

"Look at all these footprints," he muttered, indicating the multiple sets. He looked up at Riley. "She was _ambushed_," he said in astonishment. He squatted down next to her.

"The poor lass," said Jack sadly. "It was prob'ly all the c - _local_ - creeps tha' hang out at the pub all night', an' they'll mistake any woman fer a wh -"

"Dear God!" Will breathed, jumping up and taking his hand off her uninjured wrist. "She's alive!"

Everyone's heads snapped up at the same time.

"WHAT!" said three voices together. Robbie immediately rushed over to Will's side.

"She is!"

"Just barely, though," he said quickly. "There was hardly a pulse."

"Well, we've got to get her out of here!" cried Robbie, who moved to pick her up. His hand swept some of her hair, matted with blood, back. Jack stopped him from picking her up.

"Oi!" he said curiously. "Wha's this pink thing?" he yanked something out of the back of her neck. Will frowned at the object, but Robbie's and Riley's eyes widened.

"Jack!" Riley started as his finger began to move closer to the sharp point of the needle topped with a bright pink feather.

"No, Jack!" Robbie called at the same time "It can-"

But Jack paid them no heed. The tip of his index finger touched the sharp point of the tranquilizer. He pulled back with a gasp as he realized how sharp it was, and an instant later, the corners of his mouth turned into a goofy and dazed smile as he let out a small giggle. A second later he keeled backward on the ground next to Charlotte. Riley smacked her forehead as Robbie finished his sentence. "-knock you out." He shook his head.

"Dammit!" Riley swore.

"What was that?" asked Will.

"A tranquilizer," said Robbie simply.

"Now what are we gonna do with him?" cried Riley. The three of them exchanged glances. Will was staring at Jack, a mixture of shock and amusement on his face.

"Let's just pick him up later," he said finally, reading Riley's thoughts.

"Fine by me," said Riley and Robbie in unison. Robbie picked up Charlotte as Riley cautiously grabbed the tranquilizer.

"See you later, Jack," she said, a small bubble of blood was rising on the tip of his finger. She'd never let him forget this one.

Once Charlotte was safely inside their house, Riley and Will returned to get Jack. Robbie chose to stay with Charlotte, just in case she woke up.

"Poor Robbie," said Riley once they were out the door. "To have his girlfriend nearly beaten to death on his birthday must really suck. That's worse than when he got into a car accident within twenty minutes of getting his license on his sweet sixteen."

Will let out a small smile at the thought.

Riley sighed. "But it's still terrible, what happened." Will protectively and instinctively put his arm around her. "Whoever did this had their fun. I'm not letting them have another go at it, especially with you."

Riley glanced at him. His face was stone hard. She loved how he'd never let anyone lay a harmful hand on her. The warm glow of the lantern he was carrying in his other hand brought out his eyes, and within them glowed a fire more powerful than the one the lantern emitted. Riley couldn't help herself. She kissed him, and instantly the stone melted away and revealed the tenderness underneath. They both let the kiss last a little longer than they normally would have, considering this was their first real kiss since their wedding. Will reluctantly pulled away.

"I miss that," he said in a quiet but slightly husky voice.

"Me too," replied Riley.

Will looked at her with pleading eyes. Still walking, they didn't really realize that they'd reached the place where they'd left Jack, and Will stumbled over his unconscious body. "Oof!" he cried as he picked himself back up. Jack let out a loud grunt. Riley shook her head.

"Well, let's get him out of here," she said.

Will frowned as he pulled him off the ground with a grunt and shoved him over his shoulders. "My God," he said in a strained voice, "He needs to lose some weight!"

And so they began their strange march back to the house, Will grunting every few steps from Jack's dead weight, Riley holding the lantern ahead so they could see.

"You don't suppose he –" Will gave a very loud grunt as he tripped over a stone he did not see, "- knows anything about what happened to her?" he asked.

Riley shrugged. "I'm not sure. But whoever did this to Charlotte must have their reasons. What really baffles me, though, is –" But she stopped suddenly, as they heard a small _click_. Will stopped in his tracks too, his head snapping up, eyes searching the darkness.

"Will," Riley whispered in a slightly scared voice, "You wouldn't happen to know what that sound was, would you?" When he didn't answer, she looked around at him, and moved slightly closer. It just so happened that Will knew exactly what that sound was, he just didn't want to voice it. Any second now, something, Will did not know what their attacker decided to shoot at them out of his gun, would come slicing through the air. In the dim lighting, he thought he saw a shadow move a few yards to Riley's left…

He opened his mouth to warn her, but just as he did, he heard a great sneeze come from somewhere at his ear level. Riley let out a scream, as Will shouted a swear, whipping around and drawing his sword, sending the now awake Jack flying to the ground, where he hit his head on the hard pavement, knocking him out cold again. "Shit!" Riley hissed, the hand holding the lantern shaking, "What was that?"

"Not sure," said Will, putting his sword back in its sheath. "But whatever it was, Jack scared them away," he said, glancing down at the figure on the ground. He sighed. "And I almost feel sorry for him…"

They had no more scares as they walked back to their house, although Riley had the strange feeling she was being watched. But she was immensely glad when she found Robbie sitting on the couch with Charlotte, who was now beginning to stir.

"At least she's moving," said Robbie as Will set Jack down on the floor, a little less unceremoniously than he normally would have. Perhaps he was thankful that he had caused their followers to flee, and Riley could have sworn she saw Will give him a small smile.

"Of course, she's not fully awake yet, but I think I heard her mumble bits of words while you two – three – were gone."

"What did she say?" asked Riley, turning her gaze to Robbie, who was absentmindedly stroking Charlotte's hair.

"Nothing I could understand," he replied, slightly puzzled. "How's Jack?" he asked, casting a glance over to where he was lying on the floor.

Riley looked over too, throwing him a look of pity. "Oh, well, he's… Jack…"

"Right," said Robbie as Will sat down across from him and next to Riley.

"We encountered something strange back in that alley," said Riley, as Will nodded.

"It sounded like Charlotte's attackers had returned," added Will. "I thought it sounded like someone was getting ready to shoot a gun, that's what I made out of the click."

Robbie's eyes narrowed as his gaze turned from Will to the tranquilizer on the table. He seemed to be thinking something, but then he shook his head, muttering to himself.

"What is that thing, anyway?" asked Will.

"It's called a tranquilizer," said Robbie. "People use them to sort of stun things they're hunting."

"But the strange thing is," broke in Riley, "I've only ever seen them in _our_ world, Robbie. They couldn't have them _now_, could they?"

"I seriously doubt that, Ri," Robbie replied. Robbie would know, being the history freak he is. It wasn't that long ago that he saved Will's and Riley's relationship by recognizing that photographs didn't come along until about eighty years later by Will's time. And if Robbie knew something about the subject, then Riley knew she could trust his knowledge.

"What does this mean?" Riley asked, frowning in frustration.

"It means," said a voice that made them all jump, "tha' someone's after us."

Jack had risen from the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Will stared at him with a slightly guilty look on his face. "An' when someone's after us, there's only three things we can do. One, take action. We see what they want, and if it's somethin' we don' wanna give 'em, we fight back. Two, we hide."

"What's the third one?" asked Will as Jack collapsed into a chair next to Will.

"Get drunk an' ignore 'em fer as long as ye can," Jack replied with a shrug.

The other three all rolled their eyes. "I'm all for the first two," said Riley, glancing at Charlotte.

"Well, it wouldn't be smart if we all stayed together, now, would it?" said Will. "We should be on our guard at all the places we possibly can be. That means," he looked at Jack, "someone's got to go to sea."

"Aye," replied Jack. "An' someone should probably go with me."

"I could go," said Robbie. "And Charlotte should probably come too, after a doctor looks at her, of course."

"Aye, not a problem," said Jack. "There's a man on me crew 'oo used to be a _fine_ physician. 'E'll look at 'er."

"Riley and I will stay at the house," said Will, looking hopefully at her.

"So it's settled, then," said Jack. "We set out tomorrow before dawn."

"But how are we all going to keep in touch?" asked Riley. "Letters will take too long to get there, and there's always the chance that they could get intercepted."

All of them looked puzzled at this. It was true, they did need to keep each other posted. But Robbie suddenly laughed, and, smiling as he stood up, said, "Don't worry, I've got just the thing…"


	9. Someone Needs a Bath

**No more. I'm through with nastily horrible long pauses between updates! 2 posts in a year is just plain rude. Yes, there was the typical homework (Chemistry was pure torture), the problems at home and school, but I should've updated more. Really. This time, I'll update, even if I have to force myself to write. At least one update a month, okay? **

Life was just plain cruel to me when I began writing this again. I started this in January, forgot about it in February – May, and finished it in June. I tried to upload it and the site wouldn't let me. So I thought, okay, I'll try tomorrow.

I got severely grounded later that night. Now that that's over, I tried to upload again. IT STILL WOULDN'T LET ME. So, after many death threats to the computer, I got it up here, and I hopefully still have my readers.

**_I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR LACK OF UPDATES._**

Chapter Eight

"It's called a walkie-talkie," explained Robbie as he slapped one each into Jack's and Will's hands.

Riley's eyes widened. "Oh, Robbie, you're brilliant!"

He beamed at her.

"How's it work?" asked Will. Jack, who'd been trying to examine his, accidentally poked himself in the eye with the antennae.

"Bloody 'ell!" he shouted, rubbing his eye.

"Simple," said Robbie. "You turn it on -" he flicked a switch on its side - "find the right channel -" he twiddled with a knob on the front of it – "and hit this button if you want to talk to one of us." He pressed a button on its opposite side. "How ya doin' Jack?" he spoke.

Jack, who'd had his ear right up to the speaker, let out another yell and jumped backward, sending the walkie-talkie flying straight into the side of Will's head.

"BLOODY 'ELL!" he roared. "Ye tryin' to kill me with this thing?"

"Another thing to keep in mind," said Robbie loudly, "is the volume."

Will glared at Jack, rubbing his head as Robbie showed them how to control the volume. "So, everyone good with how to work these? Ri, I know you know how to use these, and I've got two more. Charlotte and I can share one so Ri can have her own."

Everyone nodded.

"So, when do we leave?" Robbie asked Jack.

"Well," he scratched his head, "I should probably pick up some people in Tortuga, I sent Gibbs on a hunt fer more rum earlier, so we should leave as soon as possible. How's tomorrow sound?"

Robbie glanced at Will and Riley for a moment before nodding at Jack. "Aye, matey!" he said in the best pirate accent he could muster.

Riley tried to hide her laugh, she really did, but a small snort escaped her and she quickly stuffed her fist in her mouth, her body shaking with laughter and her face turning red. Even Will was smiling.

"What?" asked Robbie, unaware of how horrible he sounded two seconds ago.

Jack looked appalled, like he had never received a bigger insult in his life, and that was saying something, considering he was a pirate AND he knew Will.

"NEVER, EVER let me find ye talkin' like tha' AGAIN! Tha' was nothin' less than INSULTIN'!" He got right up in his face, Robbie's eyes widening in fear as Jack grabbed his shirt collar.

"Ye'll never speak like that again unless ye have the Captain's – MY – permission! Ye hear me!"

Robbie nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir!" he squeaked.

Jack was not about to let him off easy. "Ye'll 'ave hell to pay on me _Pearl_ if ye screw up again! I'll set ye to work straight away! Scrubbin' the deck, cleanin' me rum bottles, washin' me hair…"

Robbie shuddered, for as Jack was listing all the ways to torture him, he thought he saw something crawling in Jack's hair. He grimaced. Riley thought this was the best day of her life.

In desperation, Robbie turned to his best friend. "Ri, can I stay with you and W –"

"NO!" said the couple together, Will coming from the kitchen and dragging a large bucket with him. He moved to the table everyone was standing around, winking at Riley on the way. There was no way Robbie was staying with them; they hadn't even had any alone time as a married couple yet. Charlotte's many injuries had dashed their plans for tonight, and they were not going to let anyone spoil even the slightest chance that they could be alone soon.

"Is that the trash, Will?" asked Riley as Will picked up the remains of last night's party from the coffee table.

"Yes, I was just going to take this to the dump." (Hey, they can have a dump… right?)

"Let us help you," said Riley and Jack together. They both grabbed Robbie by an arm and marched him out the door to the dump.

"Come on, Ri, what did I do to you? Jack, I was kidding, honestly! I won't do it again!"

.o.

Robbie had quite the job of cleaning himself off that night. Riley had considered letting him off easy, since it was his birthday, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. Insulting a pirate's ways to him were just as bad as insulting his mother. So, through the protests of Robbie and Riley (Will had stayed behind to look after Charlotte, just incase she woke up), Jack had unceremoniously thrown Robbie headfirst into the heaping pile of trash, shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IMBUCILE!" at the top of his lungs, followed by some very nasty swear words that woke up half the town, including Norrington. This caused Riley and Jack to flee back to the Turners' house, which was quite a job for Jack, considering how drunk he was and the fact that he'd been knocked out twice that night.

Riley made it back okay, Jack was miles behind her with the Commodore shooting out his door with the mind to put some unfortunate pirate behind bars.

Will was dabbing at one of Charlotte's wounds when Riley came flying through the door, slamming it and locking it behind her, panting heavily.

"What happened?" he asked her.

But still she shot through the house, shutting all the curtains, extinguishing all the candles and lamps, and locking doors and windows.

"Riley, you'd think the mob was after us –"

"They are," she said, out of breath as she ran into the kitchen. "Or, at least, something close. Jack woke up Norrington."

Will's eyes widened. "I'll get the back door," he said, running to it.

"Will! The living room's a mess!" she cried.

Will turned as fast as he could, almost running into the table, forgetting about the back door and following Riley to the living room.

He stood in the doorway for a moment in shock. How had he sat in there for hours, and not noticed how disastrous it was? But Riley was way ahead of him, picking up shreds of wrapping paper, empty rum bottles, presents, and bloodstained rags from Charlotte. Will snapped out of his trance and followed the suite.

"What are we going to do with Charlotte?" Riley asked in a panicked voice. The last thing they wanted was for the Commodore to find out that a half-dead woman was in their house.

"I'll put her in our room, that way if Norrington wants to search the place we can say that… your cousin is visiting and she's sleeping, he wouldn't intrude on that," said Will. Riley nodded, her arms full of trash.

They ran off in opposite directions, Riley shoving the trash out into the bushes outside the kitchen window, and Will picked up Charlotte carefully and went quickly up the stairs. He put her in their bed, throwing the covers around her, making sure her back was facing the door. He blew out the candle, then ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. He bolted down the stairs, and crashed right into Riley at the foot of them.

"OW!"

"MY NOSE!"

"Sorry!"

"Ah, no time for apologies! Are we done here?"

"Riley, your nose, it's bleeding," said Will, taking out his handkerchief.

"What! Oh, no… Will, Norrington's going to know something's wrong now!" She hurriedly put the cloth up to her nose.

"Ssh, don't worry," he said quickly, extinguishing a nearby candle. "Go upstairs and clean it up the best you can. I'll hold off Norrington if he comes by."

"Okay," said Riley just as fast. She was breathing very heavily; if she had asthma, she'd probably be on the floor choking by now. Will's breathing was just the same. For a moment, things froze between them, and they just stared at each other, both of them forgetting that Norrington was coming to their door, Robbie was in the dump, Jack was God knows where, and Riley's nose was bleeding. Then, at the same time, their faces both sprung together like magnets and they shared a heated, long awaited kiss.

Then, at the same time, they broke away. _We're so perfect for each other_, thought Riley.

"Nose."

"Double-check house."

And they both ran off, having no time for full sentences.

No sooner had Riley reached the top of the stairs, they heard a knock on the door.

Will planned this carefully as Riley crept around upstairs. He took his time, he needed to make it look like he'd been sleeping since it was well past midnight. He ruffled his clothes a little, threw the sash in his hair to the side and shook out his hair, then grabbed a nearby candle and opened the door.

Sure enough, it was the pompous pig, and even through the angry look on his face, he still managed to look smug.

"Good evening, Mr. Turner," he said.

"Commodore," said Will, nodding slightly. Right on cue, the clock chimed 1 AM. Will silently thanked it for choosing his side. He gave a false yawn just to add to the effect. "It's very late."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, but a disturbance woke me a few minutes ago, and I have reason to believe it was Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow, huh? Are you sure it was him?"

"With the number of profanities I heard, how could it not be?" Norrington asked matter-of-factly.

Will gave a short nod. "And that brings you here because…?"

"Because I know you and Sparrow are –" he pulled a face " –_mateys_, and I was just wondering if he was staying with you…"

"Oh, no, sir," said Will, shaking his head. "Nope, just me and my wife, sir."

Right on cue, Riley walked down the stairs, her nose blood-free, and she'd even managed to change into her nightgown, it looked like. She was just fastening her robe when she asked, "Will, who's at the door at this hour?"

"It's the Commodore, dear," Will replied.

"Oh," she glanced at the clock. "Good morning, sir."

"Hello, Mrs. Turner. Sorry for the disturbance."

"Oh, not a problem, not a problem…"

"I was just asking your husband if he'd seen Jack Sparrow around," said Norrington in that same pompous manner. Will tried to hide his smirk. He knew Riley hated that about him.

"Jack's in town?" she asked casually. "No, I didn't know… Might I suggest checking the local taverns? No doubt he'd be there – if he were in town, that is…"

"Yes, good thinking, I'll check there –"

_CRASH_.

All three heads whipped to the stairs, directly visible from the front door.

"What was –" Norrington began, but Will cut him off.

"Oh, don't mind that, its just the… cat –"

"A wedding present, dear Charlotte found him by the docks –"

"Ooooh, me 'ead…" came Jack's voice from upstairs.

"I say, was that Sp –"

"The cat's got a special talent, sir!"

"JACK SHUT UP! – We named the cat Jack, sir," Riley finished quickly.

"Well, Commodore, it's very late, I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow, good night!" said Will extremely fast, shutting the door on a skeptical looking Norrington.

Will leaned against the door as he locked it. "Whew, that was close," he said to Riley.

_"Hello, Mrs. Turner, sorry for the disturbance, Mrs. Turner, have you seen Jack Sparrow, Mrs. Turner? I'm going to go powder my ass, Mrs. Turner…"_ Riley mimicked in a squeaky but quiet voice.

Will laughed as Jack came swaggering down the stairs. "Woah, that was quite a chase back there –"

"SSSSSSSH!"

"Jack, you idiot, Norrington was just at our door!" Will hissed angrily.

"How'd you manage to get away?" asked Riley.

"Yeah," continued Will, "And better yet, how'd you get in here?"

"Well, I doubled back so I was a good distance behind Norrington, then climbed through yer bedroom window."

Will and Riley glanced at each other, neither of them wanting to know how he got up there in the first place. Jack waltzed into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Jack, what about Robbie?" asked Riley.

"That scumbag?" asked Jack, frowning. "I hope 'e got thrown in the slammer… but I mustn't get me 'opes up…"

No sooner had Jack said that, they heard a door open and close from the kitchen; the back door that Will had forgotten about. Robbie trudged back into the house, with him came a horrible stench. Flies were swarming around him, and he had trash stuck to him everywhere.

"Where's your bathtub?" he asked glumly as he picked a fish skeleton off his shoulder.

.o.

The poor boy. And once again, I haven't updated in six months. Horray for 2 updates in a year! I'll update more, guys. Seriously. Now that I'm out of that rough spot… Once again, I sincerely apologize. Please forgive me!

This was part of the note I was going to leave for the last chapter, but I decided to just let you guys get to the story. So you get to read it now, lol!

In the time since my last update, I've performed with my marching band in DISNEY WORLD'S lighted parade. Words cannot describe just how amazing it truly was. And what better song to play than music from PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN? Ok, rant over.

Oh, and I was in my high school's musical, Cinderella. And it was bloody amazing. I was married with 2 kids, lol. During the musical, I met the most amazing people. Unfortunately, the people I got close to left. Brett and Shelley graduated in May. John moved to Texas. John… I miss him. A lot. No, more than a lot.

Anyway, WHO'S SEEN DEAD MAN'S CHEST? HOLY SHIT I LOVE IT. Except for that inhumane, ungodly ending that the writersshould be arrested for! I wanted to throw something. Something heavy. Anyway, I went to the show at midnight and saw it again a few days later. Not even the most horrible ending in the world could keep be from my love, Orlando Bloom :) Tell me about your movie experiences in your reviews!


End file.
